Capture
by nightbloodcat
Summary: this  is my first story! sakuraxitach. this is how they meet and we learn sakura has a secret that could distroy the village! please review
1. Chapter 1

INTRO 

D

**Shinobi** means ninja. There are six levels of shinobi.

**Genin **are the lowest level of shinobi and they always work in a team. They have just graduated from Shinobi School.

**Chunin** is a Genin who is more mature and stronger but they still work in a team.

**Jonin **is one of the higher levels of shinobi and they can work in a team or by themselves.

**ANBU** is the highest level of shinobi.

**Medical Shinobi** is a shinobi that can also use healing chakra. They act as a doctor for their team.

**Konoha** is the name of the Hidden Leaf Village.

**Hokage** is the leader of a village.

**Taishou **means captain of an ANBU team.

**Sensei/Shishou** means teacher.

**Haruno **means blooming but in my story it means wolf

**Sakura** means cherry blossom

**Kunoichi** means a female shinobi

B**akka **means idiot

**Hai** means yes

**Chakra**-is the energy in a shinobi that they use to perform jutsus

**Justu** is a type of fighting method. There are three different kinds of justus.

**Genjustu** is when a shinobi creates an illusion to confuse their opponent with. For example making them believe they are being attacked by a pack of wolves.

**Taijustu **is hand-to-hand combat without the use of weapons. No hand seals are required for Taijutsu because you only depend on your strength and speed.

**Jutsu **is like magic tricks where you can make yourself disappear or clone yourself.

**Hand Seals **are making signs with your hands. The seals consist of mixing and matching the basic12 oriental astrological signs the Rat, Bull, Tiger, Rabbit, Dragon, Snake, Horse, Sheep, Monkey, Rooster, Dog and Boar.

**Kunai **is a throwing knife and is one of the most common weapons of a shinobi. It is often kept in a holster on the leg or in a pouch attached to the belt.

**Shuriken **is another common weapon, the shuriken is often kept in a holster on the leg or in a pouch attached to the belt.

**Senbon** is a type of needle and was first used by doctors in acupuncture. It was then adopted by shinobi to hit points on the body to cause death, deaden limbs or cause their target to fall unconscious.

**Soldier Pills**- allows a shinobi to fight for several days without rest. The pill is full of proteins and a special stimulant that momentarily increases the ninja's chakra.

isclaimer. I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. This story is based on the Naruto manga series but I have made a few changes to it. The story takes place in an alternate universe. Haruno Sakura, Kakashi-sensei, Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto make up Team 7. Kakashi is the leader of Team 7 and he is an ANBU level shinobi. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura are jonin level shonobi. Tsunade is the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village. Tsunade is also a medic shinobi and Sakura studies under her to become a medic also. Itachi is Sasukes' older brother. Itachi is an ANBU captain. On his team are Genma and Shino. In this story I use some Japanese words, here are the translations.

CHAPTER 1- Haruno Sakura

I shot out of bed at the sound of my window breaking, grabbing my kunai I quickly scan my room to see who is stupid enough to attack me while I am sleeping. Seeing no one I lower my kunai. "Why did my window break?" I wonder.

My question is answered when I hear Naruto whispering, "Sakura are you awake? Psss, Sakura can you hear me?" Groaning I head to my window. Of course, Naruto would throw a boulder sized rock at my window to wake me up and not a pebble or knock on my door like a normal person.

"What do you want Naruto and it better be good I was sleeping. Ohh and you are going to have to buy me a new window." I hiss down at Naruto.

"B-b-but Sakura, Granny Tsunade told me to come and get you while Kakashi-sensei gets Sasuke." whimpers Naruto.

"Fine," I hiss back, "I will be down in a minute." I hurriedly change into my jonin uniform and rush down stairs to meet Naruto. "Do you know why we are being summoned at this time of night?" I question Naruto.

"Nope," replies Naruto, "but it must be really important for Granny Tsunade to call us at this time of night and not wait until morning." Naruto falls into an uncharacteristic silence as we travel to the Hokages building.

I knock on Tsunade-shishou door, "Enter" I hear her call.

"Why do you want to see us Tsunade-shishou?" I ask.

"I have an important mission for Team 7. You are going to Sound country." replies Tsunade-shishou.

"Why us Granny Tsunade?" questions Naruto.

Tsunade-shishou glares at Naruto and snaps, "Because you are the only operational Jonin team I have right now and this is an emergency. Haven't I told you before Naruto to call me Lady Hokage or Tsunade?"

"But Granny Tsunade suits you much better." says Naruto smiling and completely oblivious to the glare Tsunade-shishou is giving him.

"I better make him shut-up before Tsunade-shishou snaps and I have to heal him before the mission even starts." I think to myself. Kakashi-sensei must have been reading my mind. He reaches over and swats Naruto in the back of the head.

"Owww. What was that for sensei?" yelps Naruto, rubbing the back of his head.

Kakashi-sensei puts his finger over his lips and says, "Sshhh."

"Your mission is a retrieval mission. I have an undercover shinobi in the Snakes gang. This shinobi just sent me a message saying his cover is blown and he is trying to escape but fears he will be captured. All the information you need is in these files. After you have read the files destroy them. I expect you back with my undercover shinobi in three days." orders Tsunade-shishou.

"That's not enough time." whines Naruto.

"Time," shouts Tsunade-shishou. "is of the essence! Now get going!"

Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke, Naruto and I leave Tsunade-shishou office as quickly as possible. We want to get out of there before Naruto really makes her mad which he has a habit of doing.

"Meet up at the gates in half an hour. Pack light but bring plenty of weapons." orders Kakashi-sensei.

"Hai." we all reply. We all rush to our houses to pack for the upcoming mission.

I arrive at the gates first. I sit down and wait for my other teammates to show up. I look up at the sky frowning, it is a cloudy night and I can't see the stars. When I look back at Konoha, Sasuke is standing there. 'When did you get here?" I ask.

"If you weren't so busy trying to star gaze you might have noticed me coming." smirks Sasuke.

"Whatever." I mumble.

Kakashi-sensei arrives in a pouf of smoke. "Hello, ready to go?" he asks.

"No, you actually beat the bakka for once." I tell Kakashi-sensei.

"Speaking of the dope." mumbles Sasuke, as Naruto runs towards us.

"Naruto Uzumaki has arrived! Let's go!" shouts Naruto.

"Sshhh! You bakka, you will wake up the entire village!" I whisper to Naruto as I punch him in the arm.

"Oowww, you hit too hard Sakura." whines Naruto.

"Just be happy I didn't use chakra." I mutter as we rush out of the village.

We cross the Sound border just as the sun is rising.

As we approach a village that is about 6km from the Sound border Kakashi-sensei motions for us to stop. He points to a clearing. We all jump down from the trees. "Why did you make us stop sensei?" questions Naruto.

"I want to make sure you all understand the mission." states Kakashi-sensei. "Did you all read your files and destroy them?" We all nod our heads. "Good, Sasuke and Naruto you two will pair up and search the surrounding forest for the target. If you find him send a clone to tell Sakura and I. Sakura and I will search the village for the target, if we find him I will send a clone and Sasuke and Naruto will cover our tracks and make sure no one is following us."

"What if we find the target first sensei?" pipes up Naruto.

"If you and Sasuke find the target, bring him to us and then cover our tracks." instructs Kakashi-sensei.

"Hai" agrees Naruto.

"Hnn" grunts Sasuke, before they dart into the trees looking for the target.

I nod my head at Kakashi-sensei and we race towards the village but we slow down to a walk as we approach the gates. As we walk through the streets I try to sense any enemy shinobi or our target. A sudden flare of chakra attracts my attention to an abandoned warehouse.

"Did you sense that?" I whisper to Kakashi-sensei. Kakashi nods his head and makes a motion for me to grab his arm. After I grab his arm he starts to perform a series of hand seals for transportation jutsu, next thing I know we are inside the warehouse.

The first thing I notice is our target lying on the floor. I can not detect any signs of life but I run over to check his vital signs anyway. When I don't find a pulse I check my chakra to make sure I am not under a genjutsu. I'm not, our target is really dead!

I hear a grunt behind me. I turn around to see Kakashi-sensei toppling over. "Kakashi-sensei!" I scream. Before I can reach him a handful of kunai, shuriken and senbon are thrown at me. I manage to dodge them all but too late I notice there are strings dripping poison attached to them. If I move I will be poisoned. I sense a senbon coming towards me but I can't dodge it. Before the kunai hits me I quickly perform a messenger jutsu, "Target dead. Team is dead or captured. Requesting backup. Location, village 6km past the Sound boundary. Send." Then my world goes black.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2- Uchiha Itachi

I sigh as I wait for the rest of my team to show up. While I wait my mind wonders back to the mission briefing we just had.

_Since I am the team leader it is my job to give the Hokage a summery on how my teams' mission went. As I was talking a messenger jutsu floats in through the window waiting for the Hokage to open it. _

"_Would you like me to leave?" I ask._

"_No, stay here. It doesn't look too important." the Hokage mumbles, "Open." the Hokage commands._

"_Target dead. Team is dead or captured. Requesting backup. Location, village 6km past the Sound boundary. Send." It takes me a few seconds but I finally figure out who the voice belongs to, Haruno Sakura._

"_She is the pink haired medic-kunoichi from my younger brothers' team." I think to myself. _

"_How soon can your team leave for another mission?" the Hokage suddenly asks._

"_Immediately" I hear myself reply._

"_Good," the Hokage replies, "get Genma and Shino and report back here for your mission briefing."_

"_Hai" I reply._

_I race through the village looking for Genma and Shino, I find them both at a bar. "Come, we have a new mission and we have to leave immediately."I say, frowning at how breathless I sound._

"_What! Already" complains Genma. I nod my head in confirmation._

"_Yes, this does seem quite sudden, Tiashou." says Shino._

"_It is an emergency." I snap. What is wrong with me, I never snap! Genma and Shino look at me like I am a completely different person but they follow me without question out of the bar._

_They shot questioning glances at each other all the way to be Hokages office. "If you have enough time to shot glances at each other you can run faster." I hear myself order._

"_Hai, Taishou." they reply as they speed up._

_I don't bother taking the stairs when we reach the Hokages building, it would take too long. I direct chakra to my hands and feet to help me climb up the side of the building, Genma and Shino follow my lead. The Hokage doesn't seem surprised to see us climb through her window. She replays Sakuras message, then looks at us._

"_Your mission is to retrieve Team 7 even if there are only bodies. Do you understand?" questions the Hokage. We all nod our heads and leave the Hokages office. _

"_Be at the gates in half an hour." I order my team. _

"_Hai." they both reply._

I was brought back to the present by Genma blowing in my ear. "You must be really worried about your little brother to allow me to sneak up on you like that." smirks Genma.

"Hnn" was my only reply. Of course they would think it was my little brother that I was worried about, but actually I was more worried about his teammate Sakura.

We would soon be approaching the town where Sakura sent her message from, I motion for my team to stop. I activate a jutsu that allows me to find and track Sasuke, my little brother's chakra. "Follow me." I instruct after I locate his chakra. I follow the pulse of my brothers' chakra to a cliff wall.

"Where are they? There are no caves here. Are you sure this is where Sasukes chakra is coming from?" questions Genma.

I give Genma a long cold glare. "Sorry. I know you don't make mistakes but there is nothing here." Genma mutters.

"No it's a genjustu." replies Shino.

"Let's see you find where the cave entrance is then." taunts Genma.

"Of course," states Shino, "I am a genjustu expert. Just give me a second and I will be able to find the entrance."

I feel two unfamiliar chakras approaching us. I quickly whisper to Genma and Shino "Two enemy shinobi are approaching. Maybe they will lead us to the entrance. Genma hide in the bushes to the left of the cliff. Shino hide at the top of the cliff and I will hide in the trees to the right of the cliff."

The two enemy shinobi walk up to the face of the cliff face and stop. They perform some hand seals and the face of the cliff shimmers. After they step through the cliff face it returns to normal. Before I can do anything Genma sneaks out from his hiding place and performs the same hand seals and disappears through the cliff face. Having no choice Shino and I jump down from our hiding places and rush after the bakka. Genma is waiting for us just inside the cave.

"What took you guys so long?" smirks Genma, "Hurry up or we will lose the enemy. It was your plan to let them lead us to Team 7, wasn't it Tiashou?

"Hnn." is my only reply.

We follow the enemy shinobi down a labyrinth of tunnels. Every few steps I leave a mark on the wall so we won't get lost on our way out.

The enemy shinobi stops before a room. Only one of them enters the room, the other stands guard outside the door. After awhile the shinobi standing guard knocks on the door and asks if everything is alright, **BAM**.

The door is blown off its hinges and a very pissed off looking Naruto screams "You bastards! What did you do to my teammates?" Naruto is so focused on the shinobi that was guarding the door he forgot about the shinobi that was in room. The second shinobi stealthily creeps up behind Naruto and jabs a pressure point in the side of his neck. The kid never had a chance, he is knocked out instantly. A blank look cross's his face, his knees buckle and collapse under his weight, the rest of his body following. He is dead to the world. Shino moves forward to help Naruto but stops when I grab his arm. Turning his head Shino gives me a puzzled look.

"Wait until they lead us to the rest of Team 7, then we can take them out." I explain. Shino sighs but nods his head in agreement.

"That kid sure packs a punch." comments one of the enemy shinobi rubbing his jaw where Naruto had punched him, "Thanks for knocking him out."

"No problem," replies the other enemy shinobi, "we better go and check on the other prisoners and make sure they stay knocked out until the boss is done with the kunoichi."

"The kunoichi, they must mean Sakura! What is their leader doing to her? If he hurts one hair on her head I am going to rip him limb from limb!" I growl to myself.

We follow the enemy shinobi as they check on Sasuke and Kakashi. I am relieved to see that my brother is unharmed, in fact all the members of Team 7 that we have seen so far are unharmed.

They have just been knocked out. The two enemy shinobi stop in a common room and start talking to some other shinobi who were already there.

"How are the prisoners?" asks one.

"Sleeping like babies." jokes the one we have been following. They all laugh at his reply.

"Hey does anyone know how Leader is doing with the kunoichi?" questions another shinobi.

"Yeah, I was just with Leader." admits another shinobi, "The kunoichi isn't talking and Leader is getting pretty pissed off at her."

"Hey I got a great idea to make the kunoichi talk!" shouts one of the shinobi that we were following, "Let's bring her teammates to her cell and torture them in front of her and if she still doesn't talk we can kill one of them!"

"Shino, Genma I want you to go back and release Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi from their cells. Get them out of here and back to Konoha." I order.

"But what are you going to do?" questions Genma.

"Find out why these shinobi just want Sakura and who their leader is." I reply.

"Have fun." mutters Shino as they leave. While I watch their retreating backs I notice a movement out of the corner of my eye. All the shinobi in the room are standing up and bowing towards the figure that has just entered the room.

"Leader has the kunoichi talked yet?" questions one of the shinobi.

Glaring at the shinobi that questioned him Leader mumbles "No."

"Leader I came up with an idea that would make the kunoichi talk." says another shinobi. He stops talking and looks to the Leader for permission to continue.

Leader nods his head and sighs, "Continue." he orders.

"We could bring her teammates into her cell and then torture them in front of her until she tells us what we want to know and if that doesn't work we could start killing them!" he explains excitedly.

"Hmmm, that is a good idea. The reason why I stopped torturing the kunoichi though was because I am hungry, so I am going to eat and then we will try out your idea. Since you came up with this plan you can guard the kunoichi until I am done with my meal. You may do whatever you want with her. All of you are dismissed until further notice." orders Leader as he walks into a separate room.

"Ha! That's what you get for being such a genius. While we get some time to ourselves you have to watch over that kunoichi." gloats one of the shinobi in the room.

"Obviously you weren't listening to what the Leader said where you. He said I could do whatever I wanted with her until he was done his meal and I plan on having lots of fun with her." smirks the shinobi.

"You're sick." laughs another shinobi, "Have fun!"

"Ohh don't worry I will." laughs the shinobi as he walks away. I follow him down a tunnel. I notice that this tunnel is even more damp and dreary than the other ones. He starts humming as he walks down the tunnel and I have to restrain myself from sneaking up behind this sorry excuse for a human being and ending his miserable life right now, but I need him to lead me to Sakura. I mean who hums while they are going to go torture someone? This is a really sick individual! I would be doing the world a favor by killing him really. Fortunately for this sick individual I needed him to find Sakura. Finally he stops in front of a door.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3- Haruno Sakura

Hearing the door of my cell open I try to hide how much pain I am in. I have broken bones, cuts and bruises all over me. I have lost track of time down here. The only thing I can hope for is that my teammates are okay and that I will be able to resist any other torture they put me through.

"How is our cherry blossom doing this fine day? No answer! What's wrong little kunoichi, cat got your tongue?" taunts the shinobi who opened the cell door.

"Go to hell." I reply.

"That's not" the shinobi starts to reply as he walks towards me but just after a few steps he collapses. I see a senbon sticking out of the back of his neck and that's when I notice a figure in the doorway.

"I-i-ita-itachi?" I stutter.

"Hai." he replies. He starts walking towards me noticing the chakra draining chains on my arms and legs and all the bruises and cuts I have. He is so focused on me he doesn't notice the enemy shinobi sneaking up behind him. Luckily I did.

"Itachi behind you!" I scream. Itachi glances behind him and sees the enemy shinobi lunging for him. He quickly drops to the ground and kicks upwards. The enemy shinobi grabs his foot before it can connect with his body and throws Itachi across the room.

"Itachhhhiiii! Leave him alone!" I shout at the enemy shinobi as I try to escape from the chains.

"Jezz you sure are noisy, just shut up won't cha." complains the enemy shinobi as he throws a senbon at me. I can tell that he was aiming for a pressure point on my neck to knock me unconscious but it is more likely to kill me. I squeeze my eyes shut so I don't have to see my death rushing towards me. Just before the senbon hits me I hear a grunt. I open my eyes to see Itachi standing in front of me! He had taken the senbon for me! I stare at him in amazement, forgetting how to speak.

"Are you alright Sakura?" questions Itachi turning his head to look at me. I am only able to stare at him mutely and nod my head. "Good." he says the relief obvious in his voice even through his body language doesn't give anything away. "Close your eyes Sakura this won't be pretty." I close my eyes like Itachi ordered. I hear a few pained grunts and what sounds like a kunia is being stabbed into a body repeatedly.

I feel a brush of cool air pass by my wrist and ankles and the chains are gone! My body starts to collapse in surprise from all of a sudden having to support its own weight. My eyes shoot open to see the ground rushing up to meet me and then there is a solid wall of muscle supporting me. My eyes dart upwards to meet Itachis.

"Hold on." he whispers in my ear. I wrap my arms around his neck as he gently picks me up bridal style. Making the hand seals faster than I can see them, Itachi performs a transportation justu. I bury my head in the crock of his neck so I don't get motion sickness. When it feels like we are standing still again I lift my head up to find Itachi staring at me.

"What? Is there something on my face?" I question him.

Letting out low chuckle Itachi murmurs, "No I am just amazed that you haven't complained once."

"And why would I be complaining?" I snap at Itachi thrashing around trying to get out of his arms, "I am not some weak little kunoichi that can't take care of herself! Put me down!" I hiss my eyes narrowing into slits.

"I was giving you a compliment Sakura, I never suggested that you are weak. In fact you are very strong to be able to go through that level of torture and just be able to shake it off." states Itachi.

"Thank you." I mumble my face going red. "Itachi! You are bleeding. Here let me heal you."

"No! First use your chakra to heal yourself. Your injuries are much more severe than mine." orders Itachi.

"But Itachi," I protest, "you are going to have to carry me back to Konoha and you are losing lots of blood."

"No, you can heal me after you heal yourself." stubbornly replies Itachi.

"But I won't have enough chakra do to that." I admit grudgingly.

"Then I will just have to hold out until we reach Konoha." says Itachi.

"But you won't make it that far!" I protest.

"Of course I will Sakura, please have a little faith in me." stubbornly replies Itachi.

"Fine." I mutter bring my chakra to my hands making it look like I was healing myself. When I feel Itachi relax I transfer my healing chakra to his wounds and start healing him. I have less chakra then I through I did, I know I am going to pass out soon from chakra exhaustion. Feeling myself starting to lose conscious I send the last of my charka to the wound in his shoulder.

I hear Itachi shouting, "Sakura! Sakura, please stay awake. Sakura!"

"Don't worry." I mutter before I fall unconscious. I feel like I am floating in a black abyss of nothing. I can't hear or feel anything but I know I have to wake up. Itachi is worried about me, but it is so comfy here. I start to hear voices but its like I am under water, I can't understand what they are saying. I try to focus on the voices, trying to force myself to wake up but I am so tired I just want to sleep. The voices are getting fainter and fainter. NO! I will wake up I can't let myself go to sleep. I fight harder now. I am finally able to force my eyes open, it takes awhile for everything to come into focus.

I am staring at a white ceiling, white ceiling? Where am I? My eyes dart around the room looking for something familiar. I am lying on what looks like a hospital bed with Itachi sleeping in a chair on the right side of my bed. Wait a minute, Itachi sleeping? That man never sleeps! He must have felt me staring because his eyes sleepily blink open.

"How are you feeling?" asks Itachi stifling a yawn.

"Good I think. What happened? The last thing I remember healing is your wounds." I reply.

"Yes." sighs Itachi, "you used all your remaining chakra to heal me and then you passed out. I carried you to Konoha as quickly as I could and then theHokage healed you. You have been unconscious for three days."

"THREE DAYS!" I shout then remembering my teammates I ask, "How are Kakashi-sensei, Naruto and Sasuke?"

"They're fine." answers Itachi, "The shinobi who captured your team were only after you, they were not interested in information about Konoha or in your teammates either."

"Why me? There is nothing special about me." I state.

"I was hoping you would know the answer to that question because everyone seems to be as clueless as you are, Sakura. Oh well the main thing is that you and the rest of your team are safe but still it intrigues me why they were just after you." ponders Itachi.

"When will I be able to go and see my teammates and leave the hospital?" I ask Itachi.

"Your teammates are actually waiting out side your door for you to wake up." responds Itachi.

"Outside? Why are they outside?" I question.

"Because they were too noisy and giving me a headache." replies Itachi with a straight face, "Would you like me to get them?"

"Yes please." I squeak trying to contain my laughter. After Itachi leaves I hear Naruto shouting profanities at Itachi out in the hallway.

I know why the enemy shinobi were only after me. They were after my family's secret but that secret was supposed to of died with my parents. How could they know of it? Does anyone else know? I push these thoughts away as Naruto bursts into the room followed by Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke. I must make sure no one in Konoha finds out why the enemy shinobi were only after me but it is going to be hard to fool Itachi. He always sees right through me.

**THE END….OR IS IT?**

It has been three months since Team 7 was captured. No one knows why only Sakura was targeted, no one but Sakura that is. Sakura knows they were after her family's secret. What lengths will she go to make sure it stays a secret? What will she do when someone finds out and it can no longer stay a secret without putting the people she cares for in danger? The sequel of CAPTURE, SECRET will be out in September 2010.


End file.
